Where'd Ya Go?
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: The team was hit hard when Anthony DiNozzo left, enlisted himself in the army and was sent to Iraq. The team was hit hard when Anthony DiNozzo came home. The team was hit hard when Anthony DiNozzo disappeared again, this time kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SWAK AND TWILIGHT NEVER HAPPENED ALTHOUGH ZIVA HAS JOINED THE TEAM.**

Summary: The team was hit hard when Anthony DiNozzo left, enlisted himself in the army and was sent to Iraq. The team was hit hard when Anthony DiNozzo came home.

* * *

It was the hardest thing anyone could imagine…no, no one could imagine what pain they all went through that day. It started off slow, no new cases and everyone sat around. Except for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who had yet to turn up for work that morning, 

At first everyone was just mad. Gibbs thought he was either hung over, or chasing a skirt. Along with the rest of the team. The anger only lasted a couple hours, and then it turned into worry. They had attempted to call his cell phone, only to find it still on his desk, and his land line only to find it "no longer in service". Worried that something had happened Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, and McGee were ready to head out to see if there was anything hinky going on.

But on their way out the director called them to her office. Along with Abby, Ducky and Palmer the team found themselves seated in the conference room and saw, for the first time Director Sheppard ready to fall apart.

Taking a deep breath Jen looked up. "I have news on DiNozzo."

The response was instantaneous. Everyone stood up blurting out questions and talking, but it wasn't until Gibbs noticed the tears building up in Jen's eyes that everyone calmed down.

"What's going on with my agent, Jen?" Gibbs asked in an irritated voice.

Looking down Jen knew that this would be the hardest thing that she would ever have to do. Taking a deep breath she looked up "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has resigned."

Everyone was silent until Gibbs spoke up "What the hell! Jen what is going on here! Quit? DiNozzo would never quit. He loves his job to much!"

The director shook her head. "He didn't exactly quit Jethro…it seems as though Tony enlisted himself in the US Army and was contracted. He's being sent to Iraq, Gibbs. That's all the information that I could get. Not even my contacts are speaking."

"The army!" Abby exclaimed taping her fingers together nervously, eyes wide. "Iraq? That means guns…and bombs….and killing! Gibb's! We have to do something! We can't just let him leave!"

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "There's nothing we can do Abs…this is out of our hands. Damn it Tony! What the hell were you thinking!"

The director sighed. "I will try my hardest to find out where DiNozzo is or what's going on but until then you still need to work and solve cases. Work harder and the more time I have to spend on locating Tony."

Ziva nodded before standing up and walking briskly out of the room down to their cubicles, shortly followed by the team.

* * *

Kate ran a hand through her hair. It didn't take long for the news of Tony's leaving to get a round and a lot more people were affected than she initially thought would be. She let out a smile when she realized it was all the little guys that were hit. The probie's or the mail boy. They had all taken a liking to Tony. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up the see McGee with a sad smile on his face. Kate tried to return but just couldn't bring herself to smile.

"It will be alright Kate. We will find out what's going on. Tony's never let us down before." McGee said giving her shoulder a squeeze before going back to his desk to start the newest case. It seems that someone was killing petty officers by exsanguation.

It had been a year. A whole god damn year and there was still no contact from the much missed Anthony DiNozzo. They didn't even know if he was still alive for Pete's sake!

* * *

Storming into the office with a cup of coffee Gibb's sat at his computer not even bothering to answer his phone when it rang. He was not taking any cases today. 

The director was still having no luck in finding Tony; the militia wouldn't release any information on him. It seemed that not even the president would be able to get any information on him! Slamming his hand down Gibb's stood up to go see Abby.

When he reached the lab the first thing Gibb's realized was that Abby had jazz music playing. Walking in he shut of the music and turned towards the scientist. "He's not dead Abs don't go acting like he is."

"How do we even know he's alive Gibb's! We haven't heard anything from him!" Abby exclaimed looking more worn and tired than ever.

Looking up Gibb's noticed the pictures Abby had hung of the team but also noted each one had Tony. It seemed as though she was a mother whose son has disappeared.

"I know you miss him Abs…we all do but we just have to wait. I know he isn't dead Abs my gut keeps telling me so." Gibb's said pulling Abby into a hug and planting a small kiss on her head.

"He was like my brother Gibb's" Abby murmured in Gibb's chest "Ziva and Tony are the older siblings always bickering and always protecting me, and Kate is like Tony's girlfriend that the older sister doesn't like because she's changing him and Ducky's like our grandpa always telling us really weird stories, and McGee and Palmer and like the twin little brothers who admire Tony and he toughens them up. And you and the director our like the parents. We were perfect, now once of us is gone and we've all fallen apart."

Holding Abby tighter for a moment Gibb's let go. "He is alive Abby, and he will come back and when he does…he's grounded for life."

Abby let out a small smile before turning to her computer. "So those tests you had me run…"

* * *

Tony sighed as he ran is fingers through his newly grown hair. That was now full of sand. Hearing a chuckle Tony turned to see his friend laughing at him. "Got a problem captain?" 

"No, not at all Master Chief. Just looks like you planned on bringing the whole desert home with you" A man named Chris Edwards replied.

Tony gave the man a sarcastic smile. "Ha-ha! Funny. Forgetting who you're superior is?"

"Not at all Master Chief. The highest in our little team, our little leader." Another man named Zack Nicholls responded.

Anthony DiNozzo was the Master Chief and Commander of the newly formed Special Task Force Team. It was a new project that the militia was trying that was coming to a great success.

The main point of the team was to perform and carry out missions that were considered highly dangerous and suicidal. And come out alive.

The army had men of all different backgrounds come together in a team of three people. At the head of the groups was Master Chief/Commander Anthony DiNozzo who led the team, followed by his Lieutenant Commander Chris Edwards.

Chris Edwards was a former hunter/ hermit who loved to talk about elves. Many times he was accused of being gay and although it was true, the team held strong never letting that get in their way.

Next was the Lieutenant Zack Nicholls. Former member of the bomb squad in the police He was a short, pudgy man with a fiery spirit and tongue to match.

The trio made quite the team but right now they were on their way home after three years of complete solitude together. Immediately after they were hired they were sent to Iraq where they spent a year dedicated to training. Then the next two years were on missions.

Each man was going home now transformed. With heavily built bodies that could take the most brutal beatings and return them ten fold, along with scars and memories that would forever haunt them. Each man was going home after their team was being disbanded. For now.

They had done all they could and for their hard work they were going home to try and get in contact with the families they hadn't spoken to in three years.

Stepping into the plane that would take them home Chris turned to Tony. "Nervous my friend?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah…I don't know how my old team will react. After all I've been gone three years without a trace."

The two other men nodded, not quite understanding since they themselves hadn't really left anything behind and were going home with each other. Curling up everyone tried to sleep.

Tony fidgeted unable to sleep, restless. How was the team going to react when he came home? After three years? Running his hand across the tattoo on the back of his neck Tony leaned back. His serial number. Mandatory for each of his team members to get in case they were found murdered or taken hostage.

Rolling his shoulder's Tony leaned back to at least attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

McGee laughed while he and Palmer talked about memories of Tony and the team. Today marked his three year absence and the team had monthly lunches to keep in touch with each other personally. 

Everyone's conversations were interrupted when Gibb's cell phone began to ring. With eyebrow's furrowed Gibb's looked at the caller id only to see the number was unknown. Picking up Gibb's stated his name.

"Gibbs."

"Hey there Boss! Miss me?" Came a cocky voice over the phone.

Gibb's lost his breath for a moment. "DiNozzo?" he asked softly.

Everyone's heads in the room snapped up at the sound of the name being said.

"That's right! Want to come pick me up? I'm at the Norfolk airplane base."

Speechless Gibb's took a minute, then in the angriest voice he could muster he stated. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Hanging up Gibb's looked at his team.

"McGee gas the truck, everyone get in. It seems we have one Anthony DiNozzo to pick up."

* * *

Tony sat silent waiting to see a screeching NCIS van pull into the lot. He knew the whole team would come and they only way they would all fit would be to take a van. He looked up when he heard some tires screech to a stop. 

The first one out of the truck was Kate, and damn she was looking better than ever. She was followed by Ziva, and Abby.

The team finally all got out and at the sight of him. Tony stood still unsure of what to do and it was Abby who broke the silent moment.

"Tony!" She screamed launching herself into Tony's arms.

"Hey Abs, miss me?" Tony said hugging her just as hard as she was hugging him. Next thing Tony knew he was in a group hug and couldn't help but laugh.

After the hug broke up Tony smiled. "I sure have missed you guys."

The others nodded to teary eyed to talk and it was Gibb's who spoke first. "What was with the disappearing act DiNozzo? You going to explain yourself?"

Tony nodded. "Sure I will, once I have a shower." Turning he looked at the two men behind him. Standing at ease he brought his hand up into a salute ignoring the looks from his team. "Lieutenant Commander Edwards, Lieutenant Zack Nicholls. You are here by dismissed. Go home boys. Don't forget to keep in touch. Semper Fei."

"Thank you Master Chief, Semper Fei!" The two men exclaimed at the same time releasing their salutes.

Turning Tony smiled. "Let's go home."

* * *

"So wait…let me get this straight. You're the master chief, head honcho of like this team of mercenary's that do what other mean can't do. Tread where others fear to tread kind of stuff?" Abby asked. 

Tony nodded unsure of how the team would react. After a few questions everyone began talking about what Tony missed and began to fill him in on what he missed.

When they called it a night Tony was held back by Kate. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips Kate said "Welcome home." Before walking out…followed closely by Tony.

After three years everyone was reunited and three years later everyone was settled. Tony had ended up staying in the military training "Probies" and lending a helping hand to the team. Tony was currently married to Kate and was expecting his first child.

Gibb's finally gave into his own rules and gave up rule twelve. Never date your co-worker. And soon things were back to normal. And everyone was happy.

* * *

And that's all I wrote! I was going to make this a story but I didn't know how…I might write and follow up one-shot or just start a whole new story all together. I don't know! Review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to your reviews I got all pumped to update again and I just want to give a big thanks to the people who reviewed the ranking problems in my story. I honestly had no clue what they were! Thanks so much for helping me out! Anyways. Onward to the second part!

* * *

Tony tossed and turned, sweat pouring down his face, he was somewhere he couldn't remember, and somewhere he didn't want to be. 

He would smell the metallic tang of blood around him, and feel his muscles tensing. Where the hell was he? Then there was a horrific scream.

And Anthony DiNozzo sat straight up in bed gasping for breath, waking his wife Kate.

It had been two years since Tony had been home and so far there was no word that the army was going to recall his team. So he had settled down and was doing everything he wanted.

Getting married, though, was not even on that list. But after finding out what love was like he wanted to keep it and got down on one knee and asked. It had been the happiest day of his life.

"Are you alright Tony?" Kate's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning to look at her Tony gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah. Just another dream."

"Do you even remember it this time Tony?" Kate asked. "These dreams are killing you. You wake up screaming, shaking, afraid…and you can't even remember them! Maybe you should get some help Tony…"

Tony shook his adamantly. "These dreams aren't something that's haunting me Kate. I never even had them before. Its like something's going to happen…and I know it…but I just can't remember what's going to happen!"

Kate laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Tony, everything's alright. I'm going to go check on Landon ok? Why don't you take a shower?"

Nodding Tony walked to the bathroom as his wife went to check on their child. A small smile came over his face thinking about that. Landon was two years old but he was one fiery child. He loved his parents so much and if another child even tried to hug Tony…lets just say Landon wasn't happy.

Tony's thoughts turned back to his recurring dream that he couldn't remember. He knew he was somewhere cold, injured. And that it was damp and reeked of blood. But that was it!

Slapping a palm on the tiled shower walls, Tony turned of the water and stepped out. After getting dressed in and pair of boxers and an old t-shirt he went to see his wife.

Kate was in the kitchen making an early breakfast while Landon sat on the floor beside her. The moment he saw his father he stood up and ran into his legs.

"Dada! Up! Up!" Landon shrieked.

Laughing Tony hoisted the child into his arms where Landon snuggled close to his father listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Tony laid his hand on his child's head and felt all the tension leave him. Sitting in the kitchen he sat and watched his wife oblivious to the fact that his son now slept in his arms.

"You still coming in this morning to work with me?" Kate asked over her shoulder.

Tony gave her a funny look then let an 'oh'. "Yeah, you wanted me to consult didn't you? I think you all just want me to come back to work." Tony said with a smirk.

Kate turned smiling. "You know Gibb's got rid of rule twelve, didn't you?"

Laughing Tony stood up and looked at this son. "He's asleep? Huh, well I'm going to go put this tyke in his bed then come back and eat."

After breakfast Tony and Kate left Landon with their neighbors. A family of five that had always welcomed Landon with open arms. And whom Landon loved.

* * *

Tony looked around as they walked into the NCIS building. It had been a while and he had to admit that he missed it. Catching up to Kate, Tony slid in the elevator just before it closed. 

Kate let out a laugh. "Still able to loiter and catch up before it's too late huh?"

Tony gave her his charming smile and said nothing.

When they arrived at their cubicles, Tony noted that Gibb's was already hard at work and that Ziva and McGee were missing.

"Morning Gibb's! So what's this case you need my help with?" Tony exclaimed.

Gibb's looked up and gave Tony a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee. "Well it seems that we have someone kidnapping former soldiers in Iraq."

Tony looked at Gibb's with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did we get these kinds of cases?"

"Since all the soldiers are anonymous to the public." Ziva stated coming around the corner.

"Anonymous?" Tony asked

Gibb's nodded. "Only people with high military status would know who these people are. And they all have solid alibis for each kidnapping."

"Um, Gibb's, not to be a wet blanket or anything but why am I here?" Tony asked.

"We have reason to believe they will come after you next Tony." McGee said coming out of the elevator. "Two of the missing men were in your former team."

Tony looked at the faces on the screen and immediately picked out Chris and Zack. "Who are all these other men?"

"Ghost recon teams or people high in the military who are kept hush hush for security reason." Gibb's said. "We don't need your consult Tony…we want to put you protective custody, until we find out who this bastard is."

"What! What about Kate and Landon! I just can't abandon them!" Tony shouted.

"Either you abandon the willingly or you get taken against your will and run the risk of not seeing them again. These men have been gone over a week without a trace. We are expecting to find bodies soon." Gibb's stated his voice cold and hard.

Tony looked at Kate with helpless ness in his eyes and Kate returned the look but nodded.

Tony looked at Gibb's before letting out a sigh. "Where am I going?"

* * *

Tony looked at the agent driving the car he was currently in. It was a young female, who he could probably break over his knee, that was so nervous she was shaking. 

They drove around an hour to make sure that they weren't being tailed before pulling into up to a house.

Tony started walking towards the house when he noticed the agent was still in the car. "Hey! You coming?"

The agents head snapped up and she gave a hurried nod. Tony once more began walking towards the house and as his hand reached to open the door he felt something cold running down his leg.

Looking down Tony realized he had been shot. Shot. Who the hell had shot him! Whirling around Tony pulled out his gun only to find himself met with the but of the gun.

Before darkness over came him Tony found himself cursing remote safe houses.

* * *

Kate sat in her office staring a Gibb's phone willing it to ring. Tony should have called by now! What was going on? 

Gibb's noticing how nervous Kate was becoming stood up. "Come on Kate. Let's go see if DiNozzo's arrived yet."

The car ride there was nervous and everyone was silent even with Gibb's speeding. Kate kept ringing her hands together while McGee and Ziva tried to stay calm for Kate.

Pulling up the house Gibb's noted that the car was parked out front. Getting out he noticed something by the door.

Looking up he stated the one thing he didn't want to. "I've got blood and a shell casing…"

* * *

And that's it for now! Mwa haha now I have to change the summary a bit but hopefully this all goes well! Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know I've been gone forever but I was totally into school but now that I'm done I've been going over stories and deciding whether I want to keep some or not…Unfortunately this story is in for a complete overhaul. It's still going to be the same concept of Tony leaving but this time its going to be for different.

The plot of the new story is going to be that Tony has been mending the broken ties with his family and has been asked by his father to once again become his successor. In a shocking turn of events Tony agrees to take over his fathers business. After losing contact with his former team Tony is reunited with them when a case brings them to his doorstep.

Hopefully it won't go over too bad! I really like where this story would have gone but I'm not that familiar with how the military and its various parts work.

Keep an eye open for the new story! I may begin it tonight after going through all the other stories I have posted.

- Teh RiahBott


End file.
